Guardaespaldas
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Tienes razón, no se quien rayos sea o de donde venga, pero una cosa si se, y es que la voy a protejer aunque me cueste la vida


**Hola guapuras! aquí estoy de nuevo con este hermoso fanfic al que nombre guardaespaldas x3**

**Este fanfic ya lo había escrito hace tiempo, pero por causa de algunos asuntos (que no les diré) me vi obligada a borrarlo, pero he aquí que lo he vuelto a re subir, y mejorado x3**

**Este fanfic fue reescrito especialmente para Somer The Wolf**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La dulce melodía de las aves cantoras de la madrugada inundaban con suavidad y delicadeza los oídos de aquel erizo negro como la noche e iris carmesí como la mismísima sangre, tal parecía que las diversas aves de aquella región estaban dándole la bienvenida al cálido sol que se empezaba a levantar de entre las montañas del occidente dando inicio a un nuevo amanecer, poco a poco sus rayos de luz empezaron a iluminar delicadamente aquella región boscosa ahuyentando de esta manera las sombras de la noche que se encontraban dominando aquel lugar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las única oscuridad que aquel lugar fuera la sombra reconfortante de los árboles adultos, su vista sangre se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de aquellas montañas verdosas por donde anteriormente había salido el sol para reclamar su reinado en el mundo, su rostro no reflejaba alguna sensación o sentimiento alguno que diera alguna pista de lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel erizo negro de franjas carmesís, su espalda se encontraba recostada sobre el tronco áspero sin hojas de uno de los árboles viejos que se encontraban en aquel bosque, cerca de un barranco que daba una vista directa a las montañas por donde salía el sol cada mañana, inhalo profundo el aire limpio de aquel lugar mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud, el rostro de una joven de cabellera dorada como el oro refinado e iris tan azules como el mismo mar paso por su mente obligándolo a abrir sus ojos rápidamente, desde hace algún tiempo trataba de olvidar por completo su pasado, pero tal parecía que este no quería que lo olvidara, dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo dispuesto a irse de ese lugar cuando sus iris sangres captaron a un par de codos de distancia a un zoomorfo recostado sobre las raíces de uno de los árboles de aquel lugar, su vestimenta era una clase de túnica de coloración griseada larga que cubría por completo todo su cuerpo incluyendo su rostro evitando que se pudiera apreciar con claridad su aspecto y especie, su cabeza se encontraba recostada en el comienzo del tronco de aquel árbol y sus piernas se encontraban lo las cerca posible de su pecho, parpadeo un par de veces para confinar lo que estaba viendo, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de aquel zoomorfo?, se acercó con paso firme al zoomorfo que se encontraba acostado en aquel árbol manteniendo su rostro indiferente asía la vida, se incoó a un lado de este dejando como soporte su pierna derecha, tal parecía que el zoomorfo se encontraba dormido desde hace algunos minutos, sus iris sangres revisaron con detalle la vestimenta degastada de aquel zoomorfo, un mechón brillante de cabellera dorada se asomaba por debajo del gorro de su túnica captando por completo su atención, con suavidad tomo aquel mechón entre su mano derecha deslizando con facilidad sus dedos entre este, un aroma dulce semejante a la azúcar morena quedo impregnado en su mano enguantada el cual pudo detectar con facilidad a pesar de la suavidad y limitación de este, con delicadeza dirigió sus manos a la capucha de la túnica para retirarla y apreciar con claridad el zoomorfo que se encontraba debajo de este, por alguna razón inexplicable la curiosidad lo había invadido con facilidad desde el primer momento en que lo vio debajo de aquel árbol, un sonido agudo de dos metales golpeándose entre sí se hizo presente antes de que el pudiera colocar sus manos enguantas sobre la capucha griseada de aquel zoomorfo, el sonido mecánico resonó claramente por cada rincón de aquel bosque ocasionando que el zoomorfo despertara de su siesta, se levantando con cierta lentitud sentándose al frente del erizo negro que la veía con cierta seriedad, el zoomorfo se sobre exalto al notar la presencia de aquel erizo azabache al frente de él, ladeo levemente la cabeza en señal de confusión ante la presencia de su "acompañante", aquel sonido mecánico volvió a hacer presencia alarmando al zoomorfo encapuchado que empezó a buscar con la mirada al causante de aquel sonido, sus movimientos rápidos y alarmantes delataban con facilidad que se estaba escondiendo de algo o mejor dicho de alguien, una pinza mecánica salió de entre los árboles apresando al joven con fuerza mientras regresaban a su lugar de origen, la capucha de la joven de deslizo a causa de la fricción que se había formado revelando una hermosa cabellera rubia, se trataba de una joven eriza de cabellera dorada como el oro e iris azules semejantes al gran océano azul que en este momento se encontraba forcejeando para librarse de aquella pinza metálica, una risa conocida por el erizo azabache inundo sus oídos al mismo tiempo que aquella figura se hacia visible ante sus ojos, sin dudarlo tomo pose de combate al mismo tiempo que sus iris se enfocaban llenos de furia a ese sujeto de cuerpo corpulento e inmenso bigote anaranjado.

* * *

Sus iris sangre se encontraban enfocados en el cuerpo inerte de aquella joven de cabellera rubia que se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente sobre su brazo derecho mientras se abraza a este con cierta fuerza, se encontraba sentado en un sofá de tonalidades cremas esperando con paciencia a la dueña de aquella humilde morada, el sonido de las suelas de los zapatas ocasionaron que separara su vista carmesí y la dirigiera al frente en donde se encontraba de píe una joven mujer zoomorfa de especie roedora (**N/A:** Los conejos son roedores aunque no lo quieran admitir), su piel era de una tonalidad crema suave, sus iris eran de un cacao claro, el contorno de sus ojos tenían un orbe café suave al igual que las puntas de sus largas orejas que se encontraban peinadas asía atrás, su vestimenta era casual y sencilla, un vestido largo de tonalidades rosadas y lavandas, en sus manos traía una bandeja hecha de plata en donde se encontraban reposando un par de tazas de té al igual que una tetera hecha de porcelana con adornos florares pintados a mano, dejo la bandeja de plata al frente de él dejándola sobre una mesita hecha de madera pulida que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con un florero encima con algunas flores coloridas para alegrar el lugar.

**-Gracias señorita Vanilla -**Pronuncio con cortesía el erizo azabache con su tono típico de voz antes de tomar en su mano una de las dos tazas de porcelana que se encontraban sobre aquella bandeja

**-De nada Shadow -**Pronuncio con dulzura la joven mujer, tal parecía que su voz era azúcar fina a causa de lo dulce de esta, tomo entre sus manos la taza que había quedado solitaria en la bandeja dándole un pequeño sorbo de esta sin hacer sonido alguno-** Es un honor que hallas venido en busca de mi ayuda**

**-Bueno, usted es la única zoomorfa en la que confió -**Pronuncio Shadow dándole un pequeño sorbo a la bebida caliente que se encontraba en aquella taza de porcelana, el sabor dulce entro a él dándole una sensación cálida, pero a la vez amarga en su interior, no era por lo dulce del té, sino por el hecho de venir a pedir ayuda a alguien más, eso le irritaba, le hacía querer dispararse a sí mismo, pero debía admitir que no podía hacerlo él solo, cuando rescato a la eriza nunca se imaginó que tendría que hacerse cargo de ella a causa de la falta de capacidad de hablar o de orientación de esta, al igual que la falta de aquel team que le sacaba de quicio la mayoría del tiempo, en especial su líder, ese faker de púas azuladas e iris esmeraldas que no había día en que no escuchara su voz irritante, se maldijo en su interior, ¿Por qué había aceptado ayudarla?, ya había vencido a Eggman, la hubiera dejado en el bosque sola y no estaría en esa situación de impotencia, pero simplemente no podía dejarla a su suerte, aunque su suerte tampoco era buena, lo único que sabía acerca de ella era su aspecto físico, que no podía hablar y que no era de Green Hill, al igual que no se aleja de él ni por un momento y que muy difícilmente entablo una conversación con Vanilla-** entonces… ¿puedo dejar a la eriza con usted mientras investigo de dónde viene?**

**-Claro Shadow -**Pronuncio con cierto toque de alegría la joven mujer con sus labios formando una sonrisa mientras colocaba la pequeña taza sobre la bandeja de plata-** Hay una habitación extra para invitados, aparte que me gustaría tener compañía mientras regresa Cream con ****Cheese**

**-Muchas**** gracias Vanilla -**Pronuncio Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**-¿Cómo se llama la pequeña? -**Pronuncio Vanilla con una sonrisa viendo a la pequeña eriza que aparentaba catorce años de edad que seguía descansando sobre el brazo del erizo azabache, Shadow también dirigió su mirada carmesí sobre la joven que mantenía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa tranquila al mismo tiempo que borraba la suya

**-No tengo ni idea…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Espero que les haiga gustado este primer cap, ya se, fue corto T-T y casi no describí la pelea u otras cosas, como por ejemplo... ¿porque esa eriza rubia no habla?, ¿Qué hara Shadow respecto a ella?, ¿la ayudara?, ¿Por qué el doctor Eggman la secuestro?, ¿en donde esta el Sonic Team?**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Y recuerden, nadie se muere por dejar reviews nwn**


End file.
